


Lullaby

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: After everything from the Season 3 finale and Season 4, Eliot comforts Quentin through a nightmare.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lullaby

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_“No … I don’t want to go … I’ll be good … I’ll be good …”_

“I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be good!” 

“Q, Q … Quentin!”

Quentin sat up in bed with a loud gasp, tears streaming down his face.

“Q, baby, take a deep breath for me.”

Eliot’s voice sounded soft and soothing in Quentin’s ear and he immediately began to relax. He sighed softly and turned to Eliot, humming when Eliot’s arms wrapped around him. Quentin snuggled into Eliot’s embrace, resting his head on Eliot’s chest and smiling when Eliot began to stroke Quentin’s hair.

“Nightmare,” Quentin whispered. “Bad one.”

“Could tell,” Eliot murmured. “Guess it was your turn, huh?”

Quentin pressed a slightly damp kiss to Eliot’s jaw, then tucked his head under Eliot’s chin. Time had been a weird thing recently, given everything they had both been through, but things had finally started to settle. 

To feel normal.

Ish.

Except for the nightmares. Both of their nightmares.

“Guess, so” Quentin whispered. “Felt like I was back there again.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eliot asked gently.

Quentin paused. He knew that it helped to talk about the nightmares, to bring them into the light so to speak. But he didn’t always want to talk about them, because sometimes they were Eliot’s nightmares too.

“It was the night,” Quentin murmured. “The night we tried to get magic back on. When the Library … prepared us.”

Quentin sighed again as he felt Eliot’s fingers carding gently through his hair.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Eliot said. “That wasn’t an easy time.”

“For either of us,” Quentin replied. “You’d already been - been possessed and I -”

_The chair was uncomfortable, all sharp angles and cold metal. The bindings on his wrists were magical, unbreakable, but Quentin still tried to escape them. In the far corner of the room, in the only other circle of light in the room, sat Eliot. He, too, had been bound to a chair and sat staring, almost blankly, at Quentin._

_Quentin’d had to sit and watch as his other friends had also been … prepped. Their minds had been wiped and they’d been given new identities. All part of a really shitty deal made on their behalves._

_The sound of the door opening had Quentin immediately on edge. He couldn’t see anyone but could hear footsteps behind him. Whoever was behind him didn’t speak, but Quentin felt the air change, saw Eliot’s eyes widen and then …_

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_A long lock of hair dropped in front of Quentin’s face._

_“No!” Quentin said._

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_“Q, Q look at me!” Eliot called._

_Memories started to become fuzzy … things slipping away._

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

__

__

_“Eliot, I don’t want to go,” Quentin said._

_“I know, Q, I know,” Eliot replied._

_The time with Eliot at the Mosaic disappeared._

_Snip … crunch … swish …_

_Quentin’s first memory of Eliot started to fade._

_“No. Please. I don’t wanna go. I’ll be good, I won’t say anything! Please! PLEASE!”_

“Shhh,” Eliot whispered.

Quentin realized he’d started crying and that Eliot was gently rocking him in bed.

“I didn’t want to go,” Quentin whispered.

“I didn’t want you to go either,” Eliot murmured. “And then when I started to slip, I didn’t want to go either. But Quentin, Quentin, look at me.”

Quentin tilted his head up a bit to look at Eliot.

“We’re both here,” Eliot said softly. “Magic is back, your memories are back, I have control of my body which is healing spectacularly from when Margo stabbed me -”

Quentin cracked a small smile.

“- and the hair care regime I put you on is working much better than I thought,” Eliot finished.

Quentin snorted softly. After everything had calmed down, Eliot and Quentin’d had a long, long sit down about … everything. They talked for what felt like hours, going over things that had happened while they were apart, comforting each other through the shitty parts, and then talking about them. The two of them. What they wanted. 

Which was each other.

Proof of concept, indeed.

“It’s almost back to the length it was … before,” Quentin said softly.

“Thanks to me,” Eliot said.

“Yes, yes, thanks to you,” Quentin said.

“Feeling better?” Eliot asked. 

“I am,” Quentin said. “How about you?” He looked up again and met Eliot’s gaze. “Are you okay?”

“It was your night for a nightmare,” Eliot said.

Quentin could hear the slight strain in Eliot’s voice and leaned up, claiming Eliot’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Quentin whispered.

“I love you,” Eliot replied.

“We’ll fight them together, these nightmares,” Quentin said. “I’ll help you fight yours.”

“And I’ll help you fight yours,” Eliot replied. “Think you can get back to sleep? Margo wants us to do a yoga and bloody mary party tomorrow.”

Quentin chuckled softly. “Maybe,” he said. “If you sing me to sleep.”

“Anything for you,” Eliot replied.

Quentin hummed and tucked himself against Eliot as they both laid back down. He closed his eyes and smiled as Eliot continued to stroke his hair and then sighed as Eliot started to sing softly.

“They didn’t have you where I come from,  
Never knew the best was yet to come.  
Life began when I saw your face.  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade.

How long do you wanna be loved?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you wanna be loved  
Is forever enough  
'Cause I'm never, never giving you up.”


End file.
